


Family is best kept secret

by paintedsmiles



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Glee - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Original Character(s), Rachel Berry & Noah Puckerman Friendship, Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez Friendship, Relationship(s), Sam Evans & Kurt Hummel Friendship, Samchel relationship, Secret Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy, sam is the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedsmiles/pseuds/paintedsmiles
Summary: Sam Evans lived in Ohio longer than most the glee club thinks, well Rachel knew. Sam and her are pretty close if you catch my drift.Au where Sam and Rachel met before Sam transfered and they got together.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans, Many good friendships, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Sam Evans, Sam Evans & Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans & Quinn Fabray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. From the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fanfic  
> Our secret family, on the fanfiction website by Happyenddings22

Rachel grabbed her herbal tea from the pick up station. She gave the barista her best smile and a nod. She had sectionals to worry about, she tried her best to not strain her voice but that is very hard when you are one very opinionated young woman who's voice needed to be heard almost one hundred precent of the time. Like when she almost tripped over a girl of the age of almost six bumped into her leg due to the fact she was running with joy not paying attention to where she was playing. 

Rachel halts to not step on the small child but she was the slightest bit annoyed, who was supposed to watching this young girl, she was clearly to young to be unintended. She looked to see a parent or guardian chasing her but who she found was a teenaged boy around her age, maybe a year younger at most, with brown hair and these green eyes.

"Stacy May Evans," The boy spoke trying to stop the child "you almost ran this poor lady over"

Rachel's annoyed demeanor changed when she got a better look. His hair was fluffy looking and his lips were so, cute and pouty. Her lip curved the slightest bit.

"Stacy come back over here."The boy demands pointing at the ground in front of him, he turned to Rachel and gave a look of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry ma'am she got a hold of something that isn't hers and tried to get away with it" He explains. Stacy huffed as she stomps to where Sam is pointing. Rachel hadn't really listened to what he said, she was more focused on his surprisingly deep voice and his beautiful green eyes, also her heart swooned a little when he called her ma'am instead of just girl or lady. 

"Stacy you almost made this young woman trip and fall," Sam gestured to Rachel "what do you say?"

Stacy, as the boy said her name was, stepped up to Rachel with her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry Miss"Stacy said shyly. They mystery boy smiled in contentment and patted Stacy's back.

"Oh it's alright"Rachel responds with her real smile, after all the little girl didn't mean no harm and her brother, from what she presumed he was, is very much so pleasing to look at so she was kinda doing her a favor.

"Thank you Stacy, let's go back to mama okay" The boy points towards a woman with the exact same hair color as the small girl.

"Okay Sammy"She said grabbing his hand.

'Sammy huh' Rachel thought as she gazed upon the maybe younger boy. Sam gave her an awkward smile before speaking once more.

"Once again we're sorry, I should have grabbed her sooner."The boy named Sam adds before his little sister tugged in his sleeve to indicate she was ready to rejoin her mom.

"It's alright um, Sammy is it?"Rachel asked, his cheeks dusted with a light pink.

"S-sam"He corrected and was tugged again by his little sister.

"Rachel." She saud extending her arm out to shake his hand. Sam accepted the hand shake. He had far from soft hands, sort of calloused. A guitar player most likely. 

"Sammy let's goo" Stacy interrupts making an attempt to move the taller boy. 

"As much as I would love to talk to you more and perhaps buy a you a tea or coffee to make up for my sister almost making you fall but I have to take missy to our mom, so maybe I'll see you around miss Rachel?"Sam asked giving her a hopeful smile, the had only moved to lima a few weeks prior, and female interaction other than his family would be nice. Rachel starts her response with a small smile. 

"Well I always show up at the lima bean at five, and get a nice herbal tea"Rachel hinted causing Sam to grin wider.

"Well that maybe be my new hangout spot after school"Sam says as he starts to get dragged away. 

"Sammy!"Stacy grunts and pulled, Sam waved at the shorter girl he met only moments ago. Rachel waved back and stood in her spot for few more seconds, just to watch the attractive boy leave.

"Well, my dads will never believe me about this"She mumbled to herself and began her walk to her car. 

She could only hope that the pouty lipped boy name Sam did understand her hint she gave. Even though their interaction was very brief, maybe her looks or her attitude could have brought him back so she could maybe befriend a boy that wasn't afraid to be with her or even talk to her out in the open. All she could do is count her lucky gold stars and wish upon them. 


	2. First verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Sam bring their relationship up a notch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still very much so suck at chapter titles

Sectionals came and went, as did the rest of November, December, and January. Through those short three months Rachel and Sam hit it off. The first couple of times Sam 'conveniently' showed up at the Lima bean the same time as Rachel did. After the four time this happened Rachel gave in and gave him her number, which Sam was very grateful for. He in fact did not stop thanking her and asking if she was sure she wanted to give her number away to some stranger, only for her to respond.

"Sam, this is the fourth run in I have had with you this week, each and every time you had shown nothing but kindness and respect" Rachel paused only to have to hold back her coo because Sam's look of worry was very prominent and adorable, "I feel I can trust you with my number"

Sam had beamed each and everytime Rachel reassures him which would make Rachel's heart flutter, that never happened when she was with Puck, Jesse, or Finn. There was just something this Sam kid had that the others didn't. 

As the days and weeks went buy and more snow filled the ground both Sam and Rachel started to develope these things called feelings for each other and buy December eighteenth, her birthday he asked her out on a date, as in like he was interested in her type of date. She almost jumped with glee (that's a knee slapper) and excepts. As the temperature dropped the attraction Rachel and Sam had for each other grew stronger, strong enough for Sam to finally grow a pair and ask her to be his boyfriend, to which she excepts.

Now we are all caught up to where this story truly begins, January. It was a very cold afternoon, snow was gently falling on the ground, sticking to the grass, dirt, and sidewalks. Sam shivers as he walked up to Rachel's front door. He pushed in the freezing doorbell and tucked his hands under his arms to attempt at warning them up. 

Rachel jumped out of her covers when she heard the doorbell. Thankfully her dads were out of town for the weekend at some marriage seminar so she hard the large house to herself, hence why Sam is coming over.

As Sam reached for the doorbell again Rachel opens her front door. A strong shiver sent down her spine from the cold air entering her rather warm house. 

"Pretty fast, I ordered the pizza five minutes ago." She teased. Sam laughed at her joke and shivers dramatically.

"Haha, you are so funny, may I please come it?"Sam asked politely. Rachel nodded and moved out of the way for her boyfriend. It was still kinda weird for her to refer to Sam as her boyfriend, not like she was embarrassed or anything it was just so weird. Finn and her never really got to that status. 

"Were you out there long, your sleeve is soaking wet"Rachel said leading him into the kitchen where there was fresh hot chocolate to be made special for him.

"Not really the snow just started to pick up when I was walking up your pathway"Sam answered looking at the sleeve which still has melting snow flakes on it. Rachel gestures to a chair place in front of the island.

"Sit Sammy"She offers patting the soft chair, "and take of your wet jacket, the heat is on, make yourself at home"

Sam did as such only for Rachel to snag it from him. Sam gave her a look only for her to stick her tongue out at him.

"What Sammy?"She asked placing it on the empty chair, "I need one of your jackets to wear when you aren't here with me."

Sam rose an eyebrow as she explained her actions but only to shake his head in the end, "If you really wanted one you could have asked before I came here"

"But that's no fun."Rachel pouts whilst grabbing the step stool so she could reach the hot chocolate packets in the high cabinet. Sam watched with interest, not trying to be a pervert and look at her butt with out her consent but it was very difficult. Rachel could sense that but she didn't say anything she didn't mind it at all. 

"So when will your dads be back?"Sam asked do distract himself.

"Monday afternoon, why have big plans with me or something?"Rachel teased knowing Sam would be currently changing into a shade of baby pink. 

"Wha..no, well maybe but not like in a..."Sam tried to form a cohesive sentence but english was not working with him at the very moment. Rachel leered as she stepped of the step stool.

"I love it when you get all flustered" Rachel laughs slapping down the packets. She spun on her feet to face the fridge that seemed to tower over her. Sam grumbled with slight embarrassment before regaining the knowledge to form sentences.

"I meant it as are you going to want me to stay the night so I can protect you from the scary people that clearly live in this neighborhood"Sam quipped. Rachel's eyes perked up at the thought of her personal heater in bed with her to keep her warm.

"Well I mean if you want to, you don't have to"Her response made Sam's pouty lips curve the slightest. 

"I'll stay the night, I already told my parents that your dad's will be back tonight so if I decided to stay the night there was adult supervision."Sam intonated. 

"I love you so much Sammy." Rachel states as the soy milk was being boiled in the pot.

"I love you way more, and you can't change my mind"Sam responded. Rachel gave him a loom that Sam knew all to well at this point.

"I don't think so, I think I love you more"She argued turning down the burner. 

"Well if that is so, why haven't I received a kiss from you yet, I have been here for over ten minutes."Sam says in a pathetic voice, as a joke of course. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Aw does wittle Sammy want a kiss?" She asked with a pout on her face. Sam nods promptly after she asked.

"A hug would be nice too"Sam added opening his arms. She shook her head and kissed the boy before curling into his warm embrace. Sam kissed her head softly as she was in his protective arms.

"Better Sammy?"She asked looking up at him with her soft brown eyes. 

"So much."Sam responded glancing over at the pot on the stove. "You should probably turn that off"

Sam opened his arms to set the short girl free from his grasp so she could stop the house from burning down. 

The sun had gone and the moon has risen. Sam was found lighting the fireplace for Rachel, the heater was great and all but it's nothing to compare with the heat and smell of burning wood. The two were sitting together on the floor in front of the fire place.

"You know, this is very romantic"Rachel whispers. 

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of like a hallmark Christmas movie"Sam nods before adding, "and I mean that in the good way"

Rachel hummed and kissed his shoulder, she got a good look at his sculpted torso, the light from the fire really brought out the detail of his body. The lighting in the room really just set the mood and she was kinda digging it. She decided she wanted to take this moment to her advantage and begin to kiss Sam's neck. They have had their fair share if make out sessions so she knows this was his weakness.

"Mm"Sam leaned his head back so she could get a better spot. Rachel smiled before climbing into his lap and kissing his lips.

"What's this about?"Sam asked the shorter girl. Before she answered she kissed his chin.

"The fire is really just setting the mood, maybe I should add music to help"She said moving off of him to stand up. Sam's lips turned into a pout as she got up to start some music. 

Music did soon fill the living room, the song choice really helped with the fire and romance, and also Rachel's feelings and what she wants to do at the very moment.

"You know Sammy Evans, I did say my dad were gonna be gone all weekend right?"She asked climbing back on the boys lap. 

"Y-you did"Sam stutters as he watched his girlfriend with question. She kissed his lips again bitting his bottom one before she could continue.

"I think, we should take advantage of that"She requests, running her hand down Sam's muscled torso. Sam looked at her eyes with hope and slight confusion.

"A-as like um.."He was cut off by another kiss. Sam shut his eyes during this one and leans back. Rachel ran her hand through his hair and her other hand rest on his peck. 

"Yeah, I mean that"She lets go of Sam's lips, "if you are okay with that."

"Yeah, I am totally...cool"Sam wincing as he thought his dorky ness and stammering just ruined his shot, but it only caused a genuine chuckle.

"You are so"Rachel leans in again,"hot."

She kissed his neck bitting it a little, but also enough to leave a pink mark that will definitely turn purple by morning.

"I love you"Sam said after his compliment he just received. Rachel pushed the boy down on the living room floor.

"Prove it"She whispers going back in to attack his neck. Sam took this as a challenge and beat her to the punch and attacked her exposed neck. Rachel was very pleased he was playing along and was both excited but scared that this new experience would be awful.

After from what felt like forever, in a good way, Rachel was showering and Sam was cleaning the floor. He offered and told her to go get clean and into comfortable clothes. He held a wide smile on his face. Soon Rachel walked back in the living room with Sam's now dry jacket and underwear on, that was it.

"Hey handsome"Rachel whispers and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sam touched her hands before speaking.

"The floor is all clean, your dads will not find any evidence we did anything while they were away"Sam said before turning around, only to see what she was wearing.

"Like my outfit?"She asked, due to their size differences plus the fact Sam likes to get clothes bigger than his actual size it looked like Rachel was wearing her future prom dress.

"It looks very adorable on you"Sam responded kissing her forehead,"I put more wood on the fire, if you want we can watch a bad movie and cuddle"

Rachel nodded and pulled the boy to the couch.

"Yes please"She says.

For the rest of the night Rachel and Sam cuddled in the fire lit living room, Sam even fell asleep with one arm resting over Rachel's waist. Rachel sighs with happiness and shut her eyes. That was the day that proved to her that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest if her life with. She only wished that this moment could play over and over again, no pain, no suffering, and no fighting to be seen. This moment wa pure happiness and nothing could change her opinion. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah again I am sorry if the characters don't seem to be in character, I hope you all like. Also I really don't have a posting schedule, I kinda just write when I can


	3. Uplifting tone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is feeling a tad sick and learns a few new things, a rumor she maybe interested about and maybe a new friend to help her out.

Rachel's pace was slow and steady as she walks through the hallway of the school she has come to both despise and love all in one mixing bowl. She has been feeling really sluggish recently and by recently maybe for the last few days, it was a Friday and it started on a Monday so it was only the fifth day she felt sick waking up, eating, moving, and even sometimes singing. The singing is the worst of it, if she feels sick she won't get solos or lead parts, she will sway in the back ground and not get into Juilliard as she has dreamt of for the last, sixteen years of her life. 

She took a deep breath, all of this overthinking wad not helping her stomach feel any better, she felt quite queasy at the moment actually. She stops in her tracks getting bumped by a few people who we're walking behind her. She slams her eyes shut and took deep, deep breaths in hope the feeling of bile building up would surpass. Though a valiant effort made by Rachel, her body seemed as though it hated her just as much as her fellow peers in the glee club. Well not hate but, strongly dislike they have their moments but Rachel's ambitions sort of cause a rift into making friends.

That's probably why it was easy to make friends with Sam, he didn't go to the same school as her and he was no threat towards her talent, unlike Kurt or Mercedes who clearly had so much potential to pass her up and be the lead. Any ways her body did in fact hate her and she was forced to run to the nearest toilet to throw up her well she didn't eat dinner last night due to not feeling well. She could taste the wretched taste of stomach acid in her mouth right when she reached the door to the women's restroom.

She didn't know what made her gag more, the sickness she has dealing with the past week or the dirty floor she had to sit on and the toilet used by many other girls she was touching. Just as she had emptied all that was in her stomach she was was about to leave the stall when she heard the voices of Mercedes and Tina entering the rest room.

"Kurt told me"Tina says as they head to the sinks. Rachel wasn't one to eavesdrop, who are we kidding of course she was and she's going to stay in the stall and listen, she peered through the gap in the side of the door to watch as well. It seemed that Tina was fixing her dark eye shadow.

"How would he know?"Mercedes asked the goth. Tina gave a small shrug before the response.

"I didn't believe him either, but he showed me pictures and Kurt does not have time or patience to photoshop something like this"Tina taps her makeup brush before hiding it away in her back pack. 

Rachel rose an eyebrow, she was curious of who they were talking about, or what they were even talking about but it sounded interesting and she needed to know more. 

"So does he still have these pictures?"Mercedes asked crossing her arms. Tina nods with a small smile on her face.

"Of, of course, he was, was trying to find you this moring but he say me first, of course he has them still"Tina putting in her back pack, she promptly fixed her beanie and gloves before heading to the bathroom door. 

"That's good, I have to see them"Mercedes smiles and follows Tina out. Rachel left then stall after she heard the bathroom door shut. 

"Pictures of what I wonder"She mumbled,"What would Kurt have?"

She pulled out her tooth brush she keeps in her bag. She likes to keep her breath fresh so when she makes conversation it's not another reason to find her unbearable, also nice teeth are just a nice thing to have. As she brushed the awful taste of vomit away she was deep in her thought, she generally didn't care about rumors but she felt of about this, like it was about her. Did Kurt find her out and about with Sam, maybe it was just her paranoia. She pushed back her bad feelings and swished out the tooth paste, right on time for the warning bell to ring.

Ap European history was something Rachel didn't particularly enjoy, who really cares what Bonaparte did all those years ago any ways. This class just goes from boring to nauseating when the teacher explains how the bodies were sprawled out on the ground in several places, being left there for who knows how long just really isn't settling for a girl who smells coffee and runs to the bathroom. Rachel choked back the feeling that grew to be familiar at this point, she had stopped paying attention at this point so she could breath threw the wave of nausea as quick as her body would let her. 

Though, as discussed before, her body hates her more than her fellow peers do. She found her self standing up from her spot and rushing to the trash can hiding in the corner. 

The room of sophomores all yell and jeer at the sight before them, well all except for one boy who had an actual look of concern. One Mr.Kurt Hummel if course. Rachel didn't notice this though, he sat in the back corner by the windows, on top of that, she was face first in the trash bin. 

"Ms.Berry, I have written you a note, I'll have someone escort you to the nurses office"The teacher proposed. Rachel let warm tears spill down her face as she hesitantly took the note. 

"I'll have um, let's see here, who should go... Mr...Hummel"Teacher then points to the only boy that didn't jump out of his seat when Rachel began her heaving fit, "please, if you could, grab Ms. Berry's things and take her to the nurse."

Kurt quickly stood up, he may despise Rachel for the most part, he hated sitting through history more and when Rachel wasn't trying to compete with anyone she wasn't to intolerable. 

Rachel started her walked without her escort because she knew where the nurse was, she really didn't understand why that teacher makes every student that leaves the class have one. She heard feet walking quickly behind her and slow its pace once close enough. 

"Before you say anything, I know you are not fine, if you were fine you would have been happily raising your hand annoying the teacher and every student in that class, that didn't want to sleep with you with your answers."Kurt states. 

"Why do you care, I thought we weren't friends"Rachel remarks bitterly wanting to pick up her pace but if she did that she would have definitely thrown up again. Kurt exhaled before he got another word in.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me"Kurt spoke with full on truth,"But that doesn't mean I respect you and in that glee club we are still a family"

Rachel glanced at him but it was only for a brief moment. She wonders what he really wanted, if there was any incentive he craved to have. 

"What do you want to know Kurt?"She questioned.

"Why you have been going to school this whole week when you've been throwing up every single day, you should be seeing a doctor not suffering in silence"Kurt replied. 

Rachel stopped, she had so many reasons but she had to pick on that Kurt would maybe understand and hopefully stop with the questioning. 

"I um..am scared to go"She admitted, she folded her hands together out if nervousness. Kurt made a small noise as a short answer.

"I didn't deem the one and only Rachel Berry afraid of anything"Kurt opined,"if I may ask, why?"

"Because, they are going to tell me something I don't want to hear."Rachel whispers. She wasn't lying to him, what is something is seriously wrong with her, like something that would stop her from singing or even living, she guessed. 

"Mm"Kurt murmurs, it was clear as day that he was in a deep thought about something,"what is it that you may be afraid of?"

"Death, what if I'm dying?"Rachel asked quickly. Kurt shook his head. 

"I don't think you're dying, you seem healthy for the most part."Kurt reassures, the nurses office was soon new and Kurt was about to ask Rachel something one would never think he would say. 

"Hey look, I know he have are differences, but I wanna help you figure things out"Kurt offers, before Rachel could object Kurt adds on, "if you are truly afraid to go to the doctors, let me at least try to help"

Rachel couldn't help but give Kurt a small smile in return. She really didn't have friends outside of Sam or when the rare few times the glee club would actually talk to her, this could be nice.

"Fine, if I'm not dead stoo by tomorrow, you know where I live"Rachel said, Kurt extends his hand out as a form of truce, Rachel shook it with slight hesitation. 

"Deal"Kurt said. Those were the last words he spoke before Rachel was dropped of at the nurse's door. Rachel watched Kurt walk away as the nurse put the thermometer in her mouth. She was put back into her head again. Maybe whilst Kurt was over she could maybe find out about those pictures he has, to prove to herself they were really nothing to do with her and also maybe eliminate some possibilities of what could be wrong, she hopes it's just a stomach bug. She prayed, it was just a stomach bug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have to ideas of how this fic plays out, if Kurt is gonna know about Sam or if he isn't. I don't know yet, I just come up with plot as I go along. Anywho once again I hoped you all enjoyed.


	4. It's just a bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and rachel make an attempt to figure out her problem, but in the mean time figure out about each other, that is so corny..

"Maybe I have the plague"Rachel concluded as she paced from her bed to her wall in that rather large room of hers. Kurt rolled his eyes as he scrolled through her laptop, because google was the best he could do when Rachel refused to go to the doctors or from what he just found out her dads don't even know she has been sick.

"Rachel, I do not think the plague has reappeared in ohio, we would have heard couch Sylvester ranting about how she grew immune went it struck the first time"Kurt reassures as he scrolled through the page, "now give me some symptoms you have please."

Rachel stopped pacing in her spot, to think about what she had been growing through constantly the past six days. 

"Well I have nausea like all day, sometimes I do vomit, depending if I smell certain things which I normally eat as well"Rachel explains and she sees Kurt write something on a note pad he has beside him. 

"I already know that part Rachel"Kurt looked away from his notes,"or is that your only symptom?"

"No, it's just the other symptoms are kinda personal and you probably don't wanna hear about it"She blushed at the thought of even attempting to tell him the other ones. Kurt rolled his eyes yet again.

"Rachel, I wouldn't be here if I didn't care, there is so many other things I could be doing rather than sitting her playing doctor"Kurt says trying to put it the nicest way possible, "please I promise I will try not to be all grossed out."

Rachel stood in front of him for a short moment, she took a few deep breaths before she built up the courage. She really should have been fine, most weren't to bad anyways.

"Well, my period has been very irregular recently..the most I have gotten was minor spotting then it just stopped, so technically I am ten days late."She describes in with little detail but just enough for Kurt to understand.  
He scribbled her description down exactly how she spoke it.

"Anything else?"Kurt asked ready to write down any more details she spoke. 

"I have to pee constantly, even if I didn't drink anything at all, my um.."She looks at her chest,"are kind of swollen and sore, and I guess I'm a little congested but it's allergy season so that symptom isn't to prominent"

Kurt did not have to write any of her list at that point to piece together what may be wrong with her, there is only one thing wrong with his theory he so he must ask her to fill in the blank.

"This may be a stupid question, feel free to skip over it and act innocent,"Kurt accidentally letting his sarcasm slip through, it was real easy for him to do that,"Do you have a boyfriend or at the very least have sex in the past lets say, six or seven weeks?"

Rachel's thoughts then froze in time. Her heart hurt for a split second due to the fact that she did, her first was maybe a little over six weeks ago, not to metion the many, many of times between, every single time feeling better then the last.

"W-why?"She attempts to play dumb with one of the most observant males she has ever to encountered. 

"Wait really, who?"Kurt asked eyes widening. Rachel jumps at the eagerness shown from Kurt. 

"Um..no one, I was just asking why"Rachel lied. She was not embarrassed by Sam at all, it's just she was more worried she was gonna lose him if he was introduced to any of her fellow glee club members. Kurt rose a brow, he will not let this subject go, but he will pretend for now.

"Mmhmm, so I ask because I have concluded three possibilities"Kurt answers looking at his notes,"You are A, sick with a minor case of the flu, B. Keep on eating something really bad for you that you don't know, or C. You are pregnant"

Kurt placed the note pad back down only to see Rachel pondering something. Rachel heard the words pregnant and wanted to faint, she couldn't be pregnant she had to much of her life planned out, a baby, well a baby ruins all of those dance and singing classes she had been taking all of her life. A baby throws all those opportunities that could lead to her destiny, away. And what would Sam think, he would probably leave her, then, he can't take care of a baby, he's still only a freshman in highschool. 

Well she was only a sophomore, maybe if Quinn liked her she could get some advice, but she has every right for Quinn to hate her. She broke Finn and her up so she could have Finn but she met Sam at the same time all that drama was going on. The only thing that made her not feel so guilty of what she did was that fact knowing that Finn wouldn't still be dating a girl who cheated on him and watching 'his' little girl growing up only for her to look like Puckerman.

"Rachel?"Kurt asked waving his hand infront of her blurry eyes, "earth to the biggest diva I know personally."

Rachel blinked away the blurriness in her eyes and glanced at Kurt. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm just dying"Rachel concludes, mostly to make herself laugh at this point in time, because if she really is pregnant this will be the last bit of humor she will get for a while.

"Rachel"Kurt grumbled, chuckling quickly afterwards,"ya know ms.Berry I never thought I would say this but you are not so bad, when you aren't bragging about your talent and being a teachers pet."

Rachel lips curled the smallest bit. That was the first time Kurt ever said that to her. The last full blown conversation he had with him ended with him saying why would you think they were friends. 

"Thanks Kurt, to be honest with you I feel like I have to do that, I have to be the best because if I'm not I will let my fathers down, all that money spent on me to be the perfect Broadway star they want me to be"Rachel admits, she could see Kurt tilt his head, he was clearly analyzing this new found Rachel,"if I am completely honest, you are sort of my competition"

"Really, me, the boy that 'cracked' on the high note?"Kurt asked. Rachel nodded, hesitantly rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I was really worried when we had a diva off"She adds. Kurt felt all warm inside, maybe he could get to like this girl a tad more. That moment was broken by the sound of the door opening.

"Psst, sorry to interrupt Princess but we gotta get started on getting dressed for the dinner"LeRoy whispers. On that note Kurt began collecting his belonging. 

"Alright Daddy"She nods. He smiled in return and walked away to give the two some privacy so Rachel could see Kurt off properly. 

"So remember my three conclusions and try to track what you eat,"Kurt gets his last words in,"also if you may think you are pregnant but you can't buy a test, I'll buy you one, just say the word"

Rachel didn't respond with words but with a hug that took Kurt by surprise, but he wasn't repulsed by it either, he even hugged her back. 

"Thank you Kurt, and I won't tell anyone about this if you don't feel comfortable"Rachel offers. 

"Please I turned down a trip to the mall with 'Cedes for this"Kurt reassured,"I think it'll be fine."

"Thanks again Kurt, I feel better already."Rachel beams. And in a twinkling of an eye the navigator drove out of her long drive way and she was pulling on her dress. A dress that fit her not even a month ago now sort of tighter around her lower abdomen. She looked in the mirror, placing a hand under her stomach. 

"What if I am.."She thought out loud, she looked at the pretty much non existent bump. She shook her head removing her hand, "that's crazy, I'm not pregnant, I will take a test and it will come out negative, this is because I haven't been exercising much recently."

Rachel words of reassuring worked for maybe two seconds before she started a minor panic session again. She needs to stop thinking about this subject. This dinner is very important to her dads, she needs to be happy so they can look good. She hums to herself in the mirror before performing a small spin. 

"It's just a stomach bug, I'll be fine"She whispers,"It's just a stomach bug, I'll be fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, thank you for sticking around for this chapter, I appreciate it. 
> 
> P.S don't worry Sam will make a reappearance next chapter.


	5. Equal sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel has some news for Herself and Sam, she has to see if he'll accept or reject.

Rachel's vision was blurry from tears. She blinks only for her eyes to refill back up. Who knew a small blue equal sign could put such a huge impact of one's emotions. She had been sitting on her toilet seat for the past hour. She was draped in only a towel. She took the test before her shower so the worlds longest five minutes would feel shorter. She was supposed to get ready, she had plans set up for that day. Sam is on his way over at that very moment, they were gonna go on a day date, since she was feeling better and more motivated to do something fun. Plus she missed her Guppy, she and only she was allowed to call him that. Meaning she saw one of Sam's baby pictures and it was labeled Guppy so that is that. 

She continued to sit and cry when her phone tone went off indicating Sam was calling her or maybe Kurt. She debated on answering the phone. She wanted to cry to herself for a little while longer as well as plan to tell him the news, she's going to have to. He is the father of her baby, guaranteed. 

Her hands shook violently as she grabbed the ringing phone off her counter. Her guess was right it was Sam on the other end. She gulped before making an attempt to shallow her tears. She pressed the accept the call button.

"H-ey Sammy"She sniffed already failing at sounding like her normal confident self.

"What's wrong?"Sam asked, he could tell she was upset without her even saying a complete sentence. Rachel wanted to pretend nothing was wrong, just push aside the fact that she is going to become something that is so shameful, something everyone will make fun of and scold. She wished she could just shake the stick and the two lines one morph into one.

"I.."She cracked and broke into another fit of tears. Sam went straight into panic mode. He of course was already on his way there, that's why he was calling in the first place. Now Rachel had given him a whole other reason to show.

"Shh, shh breath"Sam whispers in his low soothing voice. After this short while of dating he new how to calm her down, his voice being one of three ways. Since he wasn't there to gently play his guitar or cuddle her him talking through her tears was the next best thing to do. 

"I...i"Rachel continues to speak but failing each and every time the words try to escape. She whipped her eye with a clean tissue that was placed on her vanity for purposes such as this. She took another gander at the white stick with the symbol of her dreams being crushed on it. 

"Rachel take a minute, try to focus on your breathing and I'll be there shortly to comfort you properly"Sam assured. Rachel still doesn't believe Sam is her boyfriend. She was horrible to people around her most the time, putting het ambitions over making or keeping friends. Sam is such the opposite of her, he makes friends easily, he is very loving and his ambitions don't get in the way, well other than his ambition to keep Rachel happy, that was always first. Still she couldn't understand why she had him, she clearly didn't deserve him what so ever.

Well this was maybe God's messed up way of giving her false hope or bad karma. Have a boy that is absolutely perfect in all ways, looks and personality. Then have him knock her up and once he finds out he breaks up with her and never, ever speak to her or their bastard again. She was so sure Sam is going to leave her, she just knows it. Thinking that just makes her cry harder.

"Rachel it's gonna be okay, I am literally a block away from your road I will be there shortly"Sam speaks, as a way to assure that he will be saving her from sadness shortly. Rachel's lips quiver and her vision still very much so blurry. She sits there still in just a towel, tissues in one hand, and her phone in the other. 

"O-okay, okay, Sammy"She managed to speak through each sob. Sam's heart ached as he heard her. He wondered why she was crying or who made her sob like this in the first place. He heard about the stories of what goes on in her school and he doesn't like it one bit. He swore to her that if anything else bad happens to her he was going to transfer and beat up every single person that is mean or slushied her at that school. Of course she said he didn't have to do that but what kind of boyfriend would Sam be if he didn't defend Rachel's honor.

After what felt like forever Sam was ringing Rachel's doorbell. Since her fathers were both at work that left Rachel to be the one to answer. She had finally managed to begin changing when she heard the oh so familiar chime of the doorbell fill the house hold. She was now dressed in her looses pair of clothing she had and was answering the front door.

The door was opened to reveal a puffy eyed girl with wet knotted hair and a look on her face saying 'I wanna crawl in a hole and die' on it. Sam opened his arms after she let him in, she fell straight into them, hiding her face into his warm chest and let the left over tears fall freely. Sam rubbed her back, gently humming and rocking her. 

Words were not spoken for the first ten minutes Sam was there, he was more concerned making Rachel feel better, then asking her what was the matter and then go from there. If it was in fact one of the guys like this David Kurofski dude bullying her then he would have to take of it, even if she liked it or not. 

"Sammy, can we go up to my room, I have something I need to tell you"She whispers into his chest, though her voice was muffled but he understood what she was saying.

"Yes Rachel"Sam agreed. She lifted her face from his chest. She didn't want to though, this may be her last moment with him, depending on how he reacts to the news she had for him. She took Sam's sort of calloused hand from playing guitar and lead him to her room upstairs. She felt a weight grow back on to her shoulders each step she took uo. Her stomach twist and turn, though she wasn't sure if that was nerves or the newly found information in her womb. Most likely nerves though, she wouldn't suddenly feel movement just because she knew what was going on in there.

The dreaded reveal was coming closer, meaning he had made it to her room. She closed the door behind him and he took his usual spot on the corner of her bed. 

"Okay um...Sammy"She paused her breath was picking up again,"wait there I gotta get something really quick."

Before Sam said okay she steps into her bathroom to grab the test. She whipped of the end of it before holding it in one hand behind her back. She walks out her bathroom with even less confidence before. Looking at his soft smile when she reappeared makes her heart flutter then hurt quickly after she once again reminds herself that he was going to leave her once she utters the two simple but impactful words.

"I'm pregnant"Rachel squeaked out, her voice was very shakey and her body was hurting just saying it. Sam's smile dropped open, he froze for a split second. Thought what he was thinking was not I gotta go, it was guilt.

"What?"Sam whispers. Rachel let tears fill her eyes again, she moved her hand from behind her back to show Sam the equal sign. Sam did hear her correctly, now the guilt can really settle in. 

"I'm pregnant Sam, you are the father"Rachel spoke with shame amd regret, she wish she didn't have to utter those words with such a sad tone to her voice. The first time she hope to say that to Sam was after her first grammy or Oscar when they were married and financially stable, then her tears would be of joy not absolute fear of what wa going to happen to them, "please Sammy, speak to me." 

Sam's heart broke at the words Rachel just whimpered. He felt extremely sorry and pissed off at himself. He should have been more careful. He should have not been so stupid. Now his girlfriend was probably scared out of her wits end and he was just sitting there saying nothing. Sam decided he shouldn't leave her in silence so he stood up.

"I.. I am sorry Rachel"Sam whispers before stepping towards her,"I am sorry, I should not have let this happend, I'm sorry"

He wrapped his arms around the shorter girl and for once that day, Rachel felt minor relief, Sam wasn't going to leave her. He felt an extreme amount of guilt for this, he was not gonna leave her out to dry. 

"It's just as much as my fault as it is yours Sammy"Rachel mumbled into his chest. Sam could feel her tears soak through his shirt. He rubbed her back as they stood there. He decided that he had no room to cry she was ten times more scared then he was, he needed to be strong for her. 

She was held in his arms for what felt like years but truly it was for a couple of minutes. She felt safe in his muscular arms. 

"Rachel, what is um...do you want to keep it?"Sam asked quietly. Rachel looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She didn't want to abort the baby, she really didn't, so that was off the table, but was she strong enough to carry the baby full term and put them up for adoption. 

"I don't want to abort the baby"Rachel answers him. Sam hummed softly as response to that, he patted her back as a way of telling her he was still there and not leaving. 

"Okay Rach"Sam gave her his famous smiles she loved so much.

"You don't have to stay Sam, if you wanna run away nows your chance"Rachel offers. She had a hard time believing Sam was still in her room after her announcement. Sam gave her a look of shock.

"No way Rachel, this baby is a part of my doing,"Sam argues,"and I Samuel Evans, promise you that I will take care of you and whatever you decide to do with our child, I will support you no matter what."

Rachel's soul jumped for joy. When Sam promises something, that was his finale word, no changing that what so ever. So when he said he wasn't leaving her, he was staying for as long as he could manage. That made Rachel feel happy for the first time that moring, that whole week actually.

"Thank you Sammy Evans"Rachel whispers back into his pectoral muscle,"I love you so much"

"I love you times two"Sam smiled kissing her head.

"You're a dork"Rachel said with a small smirk on her face.

"Well duh, my personality can't just be that I'm hot"Sam teased causing Rachel to roll her eyes. 

"Sure Sam"

Later that evening Rachel could hear one of her dads pulling into the drive way causing her to tense up a bit, Sam had to go home sadly after a few hours of comforting her. He had promised his mom that he would take care of his younger siblings whilst she and his father went out on a anniversary date. 

"Rachel I'm home darling!"LeRoy called from the foyer. Rachel pushed herself out of bed and fixed her shirt. She was going to have to have to face her parents eventually but she needed Sam there with her, she couldn't face them by herself, Sam's parent's on the other hand were going to be much easier to tell. Dwight and Mary loved Rachel very much and basically threatened Sam if they were to break up they would disown him for ever. It was clearly a joke but she's pretty sure Sam took it to heart. 

Her dads, however, weren't to fawned of Sam, actually the sort of disliked him. Not so much LeRoy as Hirum of course. Hirum is very protective of his daughter and he wants what's best for her and according to him what is best for her is a prince of England or a son of a president, some one along that spectrum. Sam was definitely not that, his parents weren't the richest in the world meaning Sam was working to help his parents out. Hirum doesn't like the fact that a pizza deliver kid is dating his daughter.

Rachel gets it but Hirum doesn't know Sam like she knows him. Sam worships the ground she walks on. Sam would give her the world if he could. LeRoy see's that but Hirum does not. Anyways Rachel walks down the stairs to greet her father with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hello Daddy"She smiles softly hugging him. 

"Hello Rachel how was your day?"LeRoy asked. Rachel bit her lip before her response.

"Well you know just practicing my singing and ballet"She lies. He pats her shoulder with a smile. 

"That's good, did you ever hear from Sam, will he be joining us for dinner next Saturday?"LeRoy asked.

"Yes Daddy, he says he can't wait."Rachel forced her smile. Neither one of them were looking forward to this dinner, because this was the dinner she planned on telling her father. It gave her and Sam a week to mentally prepare. 

"Good, perfect, well I have to get some work done in my study"He said and Rachel nodded.

"Okay Daddy see you later"She nods and watched him disappear to his study. She sighs once more before going back to her room to do much needed thinking. She was deciding if she wanted to tell Kurt, after all he deserves to know he was right, but if she told Kurt that means he would have to know about Sam. She didn't know if she was ready for that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Sam made a reappearance. It took me a couple of times to write this chapter and I'm still not sure about it. Might do a time skip we'll see.
> 
> Update
> 
> As I re read these chapters I have concluded they can be way better, so I am doing major reconstruction


End file.
